Just for Fun
by Darkness7500
Summary: Twins have a connection unlike most others. These twins have on even stronger than that. It's gross, I got bored I don't know why I wrote it. Unless your into what you know is lurking beneath the cover here then probably don't read.


**IDK, saw family guy reference this show and I thought why not. Maybe I'll do one more if you guys like it. It's just a one-off attempt. **

The rain crackled against the windows of the hotel room. Lightning flashed in the back distance. The cold wind blew just loud enough to hear it from indoors. The Martin twins were bored not surprisingly.

It had been storming for hours this Friday afternoon. The Tipton Hotel had lost main power so they were on reserve for the time being. Everything and everyone had been moving quite slow this day as well. The front doors were locked unless someone really needed in or out. Most guests just stayed in their rooms or were in the main lobby. Mr. Mosby had forbid all permanent residents from using major power supping devices so video games were out of the question. This left the teens with not much to do.

They had both finished their homework and chores since usually once that was done they could feel free to do whatever they pleased. Zack leaned over the kitchen counter-top just staring at his skateboard. He had planned to go for a ride through the city, it had been a while. He wore a short-sleeved black button down with white vertical stripes. He also had on his nicer jeans and metal chain hanging along one side of his waist. He wanted to look cool and not raggedy in case some pretty girls caught his attention.

Younger brother Cody sat straight up on the couch watching some reruns of crime shows. He wished he had more school work to get a jump on but he already finished his work for the whole weekend as well as his and his partners' World War II project not due for another 3 weeks. He was planning on going to the Library to try to finish another Stephen King book. Pet Sematary was just too much for him so he was gonna look for something a little less… horrifying. He wore a slightly loose, bluish-green tank-top shirt as well as beige cargo shorts. He was still much into flannel and sweater vests but after his abroad days on the U.S.S Tipton, and encouragement from his brother he decided to dress for free from time to time.

They had been in these same spots for over an hour and a half. Just simply waiting for the rain to stop falling, and getting more annoyed with every continuous minute. Suddenly Zack got an idea on how to better pass the time. He pushed himself up so his back was upright and thought for a moment.

You see, even though they agreed it's strange no doubt, the twins have a secret they keep from everyone, including their mother. They eventually realized it's more enjoyable to receive pleasure from another person rather than oneself. Zack realized this after his first few girlfriends, but now he had been single for months. After some serious discussion and some awkwardness, he was able to convince Cody to play around with his body a bit and vise versa.

They weren't in love, it wasn't about romance, they didn't go one dates, and they knew it was gross, but their bond made each able to tell how the other felt. And they liked being able to make the feel good. They made it a bit of a normal thing feeling each other up and even going all the way at times. They weren't really proud of it, but since both were single they saw no harm in it as long as no one got hurt. And because their mom was out doing some entertaining on stage for the bored guests, this would be an ample time to kill some time.

Zack eventually walked over to his bored brother. He stood in front of him for a few moments, taking in the site of Cody's loose blonde hair. The younger sibling had stopped brushing it so much and so it started to look more similar to his. Those long, somewhat pale arms. Cody's eyes rose to meet his brother's; he smiled at Zack and spread his legs a little farther apart seeing if he was reading Zack's face correctly.

Seeing they were on the same wavelength Zack smiled back and walked over. He kneeled down in front of Cody and began fiddling with his brother's button. Cody, used to their even closer than before connection, relaxed and let Zack have his fun. Once the zipper was down Zack yanked the beige shorts and white boxers down to Cody's knees. The younger twin's 6 inch cock already stood tall on its own.

"Oh, you're already this happy to be near me huh"? Zack asks grinning.

"Shut up" Cody responds playfully. "I wasn't gonna ask you to do anything for me. You're doing me the favor of your own free will".

Zack grabs onto Cody's warm member.

"I can't help it" he says rubbing it against his cheek for a moment. "I really like yours".

"Yours is bigger" Cody says leaning his head to one side resting it on the back of the couch.

"Yeah but yours is smoother. I like playing with it more than my own".

"Hmm, you're sweet".

"I know, I'm great".

Not really wanting to talk, Zack takes his brother's full length in his mouth. He pumps the member in and out of his face. His forceful sucking is even heard threw his mouth. It was sloppy, but effective. Cody could feel the muscles in his member tighten as hard as they could. Zack's head bobbed up and down, he moaned purposely with each bop. A master with his tongue, Zack swirled it all around the soft skin, wetting it all over.

Soon Cody's leaned his head back and sighed. Zack was one heck of a straight player, and yet he could give such good head of his own. Cody rested a hand on his brother's head. Holding onto the only person who always had time for him. The one person who wanted to please him at anytime. The one person he would let use his body to pleasure them self. They truly weren't in love, but they cared about each other enough to be ok with this. They could get a little selfish with their dirty deeds sometimes, but normally they'd switch off who topped, and who got the proper release. Zack would seem to benefit a little more over the past year and a half though.

However, Cody loved when even without having to discuss it, his brother would just give Cody the physical attention he needed. Cody could tell today was a day about him. He could feel himself getting close. Zack sucked hard as he pulled up his head. Popping the dick out of his mouth, watching it fling back to its normal angle. Classic Zack, making Cody wait for the sweet release for another round. That's the thing about your twin, they know when your body is ready, so they can keep it waiting.

The older twin stood up and wiped his mouth off. He unbuttoned his shirt and flung it off. Moving quickly he dropped his jeans and underwear revealing his 7-incher. He wanted to give Cody a good time; seeing that face of pure uncontrollable release he loved that his brother made. Zack straddled Cody, he then lifted himself up and slowly eased down onto Cody's member. The saliva covered limb smoothly went in, but things were still tight enough to send waves of pleasure up through Zack's body. He grabbed Cody's clothed shoulders and started riding him. A slow pace that quickly built up into his standard pace. Zack rocked up and down, his insides cradling Cody's dick, flesh on flesh rubbing comfortably.

Once able to support himself with his legs, Zack moved one hand down across Cody's chest. He rubbed up and down the flat chest. Cody wasn't the built one for sure, but what Zack was going for was his brother's soft shirt. Cody had always gone on and on about his laundry habits which Zack would ignore. What did peak his interest would be whenever he hugged or placed a hand on his brother. A good amount of Cody's shirts were very soft due to some trick he had. This feeling would tend to trigger a response form Zack's cock, not a full reaction but it quickly added up with other stimuli. As much as he would like to make his nervous other half completely naked, Zack didn't mind some light material in between.

Cody was feeling amazing during all this. His dick was surrounded by muscles contracting all around it. Getting pulled up and down, feeling the force push on it then pull back up on it. Cody was loving it. He even enjoyed his brother running his hand along his chest. It made him feel comforted. So much so he wanted Zack to feel this way as well.

Cody grabbed Zack's dick and began to pump it while his brother rode him.

"Cody please" Zack groaned as he was unable to make out any other full word.

"Mmmm, ahh, I know what you want buddy" Cody responded able to read Zack like a book. He forgot his hand was a bit ruff so although his brother felt good, he'd be rubbed raw within a couple minutes. So being the inventive one Cody stopped just long enough to pull the bottom of his shirt over Zack's dick. Surrounding most of the dick in his soft shirt Cody then went back to pumping the meat. The soft fabric created a hard (but not painful) friction creating a new even possibly better sensation than normally when Cody gave his brother a hand job.

"Uhhh-yeah, mm-hgh" Zack moaned trying his best to ride his ass on his brother while being taken over by what was happening to his front.

His jerks were not on any pattern because his body was shaking all over, but Cody did his best. His hip started to go up with each bounce of his brother, shoving as much of him as possible in the hole given to him. The show only went on for a few more minutes. Cody's dick began to lose control, he felt it open up without being able to stop it. With each pump the member built up until nutting into Zack's ass. Once Cody softened up a little Zack stopped with his riding, his thighs were swore from the several minutes of bobbing up and down. Cody kept going though, he jerked harder and faster on his brother's shaft. He looked at Zack's strained face as he moved his arm. Soon Zack too came, shooting it into Cody's shirt.

Once they were done Zack got off his brother and laid his upper half on the couch, his legs drooped over the side.

"That was nice" Zack said hoping his joke would react a real response.

"That freaking rocked" Cody said censoring himself.

Zack smiled knowing his brother wouldn't even fake curse often. He did good giving his brother something fun on an otherwise slow day.

To be continued… maybe… well for them either way…


End file.
